Pauvre James !
by Ewi
Summary: James aime Lily mais elle ne le comprend pas et le rejette. Seulement ce fut une fois de trop !
1. Chapter 1

-1

Ça y est, c'est la fin des cours que j'ai évidemment passé à regarder ma fleur de lys. Heureusement que Lunard est là pour prendre des notes même si on peut pas dire que je les travaille beaucoup après !!

Ha tiens, en parlant du Loup (ha non ça c'est Remus, mais bon vous m'avez compris) la voici. Peut-être devrais-je me présenter. Je me nomme James Potter, communément appelé Cornedrue et je forme avec mes trois meilleurs amis, le groupe le plus célèbre de Poudlard, pour notre humour ravageur et notre charme (enfin sauf pour Peter, ben quoi faut être réaliste !) : Les Maraudeurs.

Ma fleur de lys n'est autre que Lily Evans, la plus belle fille de Poudlard (Si, si, je suis objectif, je vous assure) avec ses cheveux auburn qui lui chatouille les épaules en ondulant légèrement et ses magnifiques yeux tel deux émeraudes. Le seul minuscule, tout petit, macroscipique problème est que, apparemment, elle ne pourrait pas me voir en peinture. Selon elle, je serais un coureur arrogant et stupide et pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait sortir avec moi. Mais j'ai quelques doutes à ce propos. En effet, toutes les filles sont à mes pieds et m'adule sauf Elle, la seule que je n'ai jamais aimée (à part ma pitite maman bien sur). Je n'ose même pas imaginer que cela soit vrai.

C'est un rituel entre nous, un petit concours où celui qui gagne est celui qui cri le plus fort et a le dernier mot. Autant vous dire que je ne gagne pas souvent ; comment voulez-vous répondre à une baffe !!

Enfin bref, je vais aller voir l'amour de ma vie pour lui demander (encore une fois) si elle veut sortir avec moi. Entre nous, je dois vous dire que je ris toujours avec les autres lorsqu'elle me jette mais qu'en réalité, sa me fait atrocement souffrir. Heureusement que mes amis sont là, grâce à eux, j'arrive à passer rapidement à autre chose, même si je ne peux m'empêcher de lui re-demander quelques heures plus tard.

-Ha tiens, James, tu as vu qui c'est que voilà, me demande Sirius.

Je me contente de secouer la tête, la gorge serrée. Bon allez, respire un bon coup, Cornedrue, tu es à Gryffondor, tu es courageux, tu vas y arriver. On affiche un grand sourire et on y va !

-Salut Lily Jolie, comment ça va ?  
-Mal, depuis que tu es là et arrête une bonne fois pour toute de m'appeler Lily Jolie. Pour toi c'est Evans.

Le ton qu'elle utilisait n'était pas le même que d'habitude. D'habitude, ces mots, elle me les crie. Mais là, ils sont dit de manière froide. Sa me perturbe beaucoup, mais je continue, ne laissant rien paraître. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voie que ça me touche, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie faible.

-Dis, Lily Jolie (et oui en plus sa rime !!), tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Évidemment, je n'ai pas pris en compte sa remarque, comme d'habitude. Mais là, j'ai le secret espoir de la voir réagir même par la colère.

-Écoute Potter (elle tourne le visage vers moi, qu'elle n'avait pas lever de son livre depuis le début de la conversation, si on peut appelé sa ainsi), je vais te le dire une dernière fois et j'espère que cette fois tu vas comprendre, je ne veux et ne voudrais jamais sortir avec toi. Je ne t'aime pas, je n'en ai rien à faire de toi et je ne veux rien savoir de toi. La seule chose que je veuille c'est que tu m'oublies et que tu fasses comme si je n'étais pas là, car pour moi, tu n'existes pas et ce serait beaucoup plus pratique si ça pouvait être réciproque.

Ses yeux me transpercent, ils sont tout froids. L'habituelle étincelle de joie qui y brille à disparu. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle, ce froid m'envahit, me serre le coeur, le broie. Jamais, Ô grand jamais, elle ne m'avait parler comme ça. La colère est un sentiment. Au moins, en éprouvait-elle un pour moi. Mais, là, aucun sentiment, rien, sauf le froid. J'ai envie de vomir, j'ai l'estomac qui s'alourdit, je me sens si mal. Je ne pense plus à mon image, je ne pense plus à rien. Je me doute que je dois avoir une belle tête en ce moment. Je m'en fous, je m'en fous de tout maintenant.

Je sens mes yeux piquaient et les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Sa me réveille, me sort de mon état de choc. Elle me regarde encore, mais son regard semble être plus incertain. Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Mais je m'en fiche, la seule chose que je veux c'est partir en courant, me trouver un endroit où je pourrais être seule, où je pourrais laisser éclater les sanglots qui secouent déjà mon coeur. Les premiers mouvements furent durs. Je me suis retourné lentement pour voir Sirius qui tue Lily du regard, Remus et Peter qui me dévisage, attristé. Cette pitié que je lis dans leurs yeux me fait réagir. Je me mets à courir, courir sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

J'entend Sirius lançait derrière moi un "T'es vraiment qu'une sal" que je suppose destiné à Lily. Mes pas me mènent dehors. Je traverse le parc en courant, je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite. J'y mets toute ma peine, toute ma peur et toute ma colère.

Arrivé dans une petite clairière de la forêt interdite, je m'effondre au sol.

J'entends des pas derrière moi. Je sais que c'est Sirius, il est toujours là quand je ne vais pas bien.

Il ne dit rien s'assoit à côté de moi et me serre contre lui. Mon corps est secouait par les sanglots, je crois que je n'ai jamais fait une crise comme cela.

-Elle ne m'a jamais parlé comme cela, pourquoi elle m'a parlé comme ça ?

Je répète ces phrases plusieurs fois, comme une litanie. Sirius me murmure des mots apaisant dans le creux de l'oreille et je finis par me calmer. Mais je me sens vide, je sens un énorme vide à l'intérieur de moi, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais rire. Je sais que ça passera, j'espère que ça finira par passer.

Je sens que Sirius me relève, je me laisse faire. Il me conduit au dortoir. Je ne voit rien, n'ai fait attention à rien. Je suppose qu'il a pris des passages secrets puisque je ne me souviens pas avoir croisé quelqu'un. On arrive enfin. Je m'effondre sur mon lit et m'endors.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Oui, bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être était trop loin. Mais de là à réagir comme cela ! Ce n'est pas que cela me fait me sentir encore plus mal que je ne le suis déjà, mais légèrement quand même. En 10 minutes, je suis devenue le paria de Poudlard. Faut dire, je comprend leur réaction, j'aurais fais pareil, une pareille sal ne mérite pas mieux. Alors je ne dis rien, je ne dis plus rien.

J'ai honte et j'ai mal mais je refuse de me laisser aller, j'ai mérité ce qu'il m'arrive. Je serre les dents et les poings, me laisse envahir par ma haine de moi-même et refoule ma tristesse et mes larmes. Je me tais et baisse la tête jusqu'à ce qu'on m'oubli, moi, mon égoïsme et ma méchanceté. Les profs sont un peu inquiets, je ne réponds plus aux questions en cours, mais ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, je n'ai plus personne à qui parler, à part pour m'insulter, personne ne m'adresse la parole. L'école entière s'est rangé du côté des maraudeurs et je me retrouve encore plu seule que je ne l'étais avant. Mais je le mérite, je le sais.

James ne va pas bien, je le voit bien, il ne rit plus, ne fais plus de blagues, ne se pavane plus dans toute l'école et tout cela par ma faute. Et toute l'école me le fait payer. Même Remus ne me parle plus. Enfin, il m'a d'abord dit mes quatre vérités avant de m'ignorer.

FLASH BACK

Je suis légèrement en état de choc, je ne comprends plus trop ce qui c'est passé là. La réaction de Potter a été violente, je ne comprends pas. Je tourne mon regard vers Remus, qui je sais n'a pas bougé. Il s'est approché de moi pour me parler. Je me souviendrais toujours de son regard, déçu et un peu dégoûté. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Lily ?

-Je, je... Pourquoi il a réagis comme ça ?

Il m'a lançais un regard surpris et énervé.

-Lily, tu te fous de moi ?!

Il foudroie du regard les gens attroupaient autour de nous, qui essayait avec peu de discrétion d'écouter notre discussion et déguerpissent maintenant presque en courant, puis ce tourne vers moi. J'avoue que j'aurais bien voulu partir en courant aussi. Il semblait être vraiment énervé même s'il affichait toujours un calme impressionnant.

-Co... Comment ça ?

Ben oui, vous non plus vous ne feriez pas le fière devant un loup-garou en colère. (Et oui, je suis au courant du plus grand secret des maraudeurs.)

-Lily, cela fait trois ans que je te dis que James est fou de toi et tu t'étonnes de sa réaction ?!

-Mais quoi Lily ? Ça ne t'as pas suffit de le rembarrer méchamment 3 fois par jour, il a fallu que tu l'ignore et lui parle froidement. Tu as bien trouvé Lily, c'était la pire chose que tu puisses faire. Tu sais si je n'ai jamais fait de commentaire sur ton comportement, c'est qu'il l'avait demandé. Crois-moi, Sirius est de plus en plus difficile à tenir, il en a marre de ramasser son meilleur ami à la petite cuillère. Je te croyais réellement plus intelligente Lily, mais finalement, je crois que tu ne le mérites pas.

Il avait utilisait un ton un ton calme et froid qui m'atteignit bien plus que s'il avait hurler. Je le considérais comme un ami et ce qu'il avait dit me faisait se sentir très mal. Je sentais les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Il me lança un regard désolé puis me laissa là planté.

Voilà comment j'ai perdu mon seul ami. Lorsque je le croise, il me fait un petit sourire triste mais ne dit rien. Encore une fois, je comprends. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais l'abandonner. Aujourd'hui, c'est la pleine lune et je m'inquiète comme tout les mois. Je suis assise seule dans la salle commune et j'attends en ressassant mes pensées. J'ai peur pour lui et les autres. Et oui, je sais aussi pour les autres. J'ai découvert pour Remus en quatrième année. Il était le seul à venir me parler alors je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire que m'intéresser à lui. Plus tard, il m'a tout raconté. A l'époque, il avait confiance en moi, je doute que ce soit toujours le cas. Mais je refuse de l'abandonner, il l'a déjà trop été. Il n'a pas à souffrir pour ce que j'ai fait à James.

James ! Mon coeur se serre lorsque je pense à toi mais je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser mais c'est dur, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire d'autre. Tu sais, depuis plus d'une semaine, je ne mange pas beaucoup, ne dors pas beaucoup non plus. Je me dégoûte trop. Dés que je te vois, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Ça fait plus de 5 ans que chaque jour, tu me demandes de sortir avec toi, enfin demandait ! Aujourd'hui, c'est finit. Aujourd'hui, tu m'as rayé de ton coeur et de ta vie et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru que tu étais amoureux de moi, je ne voulais pas le croire. Pour moi, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, pour moi, c'était une blague de mauvais goût. Alors, je t'ai rejeté encore et encore. Évidement que tu m'énervais avec ton air arrogant et supérieur de celui qui a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait. Mais je ne te détestais pas. Comme tout le monde, je te trouvais sympas et drôle, parfois même touchant. Mais je ne pouvais le montrer, tu t'en serais servi contre moi. Ou peut-être pas. A l'époque, je le croyais vraiment, aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus. Je ne comprenais pas et ne comprend toujours pas, pourquoi tu t'intéressais tant à moi, je n'ai rien de spéciale, je suis insignifiante. Certes, je ne suis pas moche avec mes yeux verts et mes cheveux auburn mais je n'ai pas d'amis, Je n'intéresse personne. Alors pourquoi toi, m'aurais-tu remarqué ? Ce n'était pas logique, je n'arrivais pas à l'assimiler, je ne l'es tout simplement pas cru.

Et voilà où cela m'a mené ! En plus d'être insignifiante, je suis une salope. Tu as raison Pétunia, je suis un monstre.

Un bruit venant de derrière moi me fait sortir de ma torpeur et me fait me lever pour voir de qui il s'agit. Le passage du portrait de la grosse dame est ouvert mais je ne vois personne. J'entends un gémissement de douleur qui semble provenir de tout près, puis quelqu'un qui m'appelle. Je fais un tour sur moi-même, mais ne vois rien. J'entends alors un juron étouffé et deux personnes apparaissent devant mes yeux, James Potter et Sirius Black, qui semble être en très mauvais état.

-Lily, aide-moi.

Je sors de mon état de choc et me précipite vers eux. Avec l'aide de James, j'installe Sirius sur le canapé puis monte chercher la trousse de premier secours que m'a donner Remus, au cas où. Je commence à appliquer les soins à Sirius pendant que James répond à mes questions sur ce qui s'est passé.

Apparemment, le loup aurait senti des humains et il avait fallu batailler ferme pour l'empêcher de les attaquer. Sirius avait pris des coups qui ne lui étaient pas destinée et ils avaient réussi à enfermer Remus dans la cabane hurlante. Mais peu après, Sirius s'était effondré. Il ne va pas très bien, une grosse blessure marque son abdomen et il est toujours inconscient.

Heureusement, j'ai bien étudié la médicomagie. Comme les maraudeurs, je voulais aider Remus. Lhémoragie est vite arrêté et je réussis à refermer la plaie. Je ne garantis pas qu'il n'y ai pas de cicatrice mais bon, au moins est-il sauf.

-C'est bon, ça va aller. Mais il doit se reposer. Tu peux m'aider à le monter ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, je me tourne vers James mais celui-ci semble en état de choc. Il est tombé à genoux sur le seul, les yeux dans le vide et ne semble pas vouloir bouger. Bon d'abords Sirius et ensuite James. Je monte Sirius dans le dortoir grâce à un sort de lévitation, l'installe puis redescend. Je m'approche de James et voit, horrifier, les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Mon coeur serre encore plus, le voir pleurer me fait mal et je sens que les larmes me montent aux yeux. Les yeux dans le vide, il est ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il se rende compte qu'il pleure. Je ne supporte plus de le voir dans cet état et sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir, je m'agenouille et le sert contre moi, les bras encerclant sa nuque et la tête dans son cou. Ça y est, moi aussi je pleure. Le barrage que j'ai crée est détruit, tout ce que j'ai retenu s'échappe à présent. Je pleure encore plus lorsque je sens ses bras se refermer sur moi et je ne peux que balbutier des "je suis désolé, je suis désolé". Je le répète encore et encore, dévoilant ma culpabilité et ma douleur. A ses mots, il me sert encore plus fort. Au bout d'un moment, mes pleures cessent et je sens qu'il cherche à se reculer. Mais je ne veux pas, je ne PEUX pas, alors, je sers plus fort encore. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, je ne réfléchis plus, je ne suis plus en état.

-Lily, je ne vais pas m'en aller. Tu ne veux pas me lâcher pour que l'on puisse s'installer un peu mieux sur le canapé, me demande-t-il doucement.

Non, ce n'est pas possible, je lui fais savoir d'une brève pression. Je ne dis rien, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir parler de toute façon. J'ai vaguement conscience que mon comportement se rapproche plus d'une enfant que d'une personne majeur mais je n'y peux rien. L a seule chose que je veux, c'est qu'il continu de me serrer dans ses bras.

Je sens alors qu'il passe une main sous mes genoux et qu'il me soulève du sol. Il s'assoit dans un fauteuil près du feu. Je suis maintenant assise sur ses genoux, la tête toujours dans son cou et je sens une délicieuse chaleur nous envelopper. Je commence à m'endormir lorsqu'il se remet à parler.

-Dis-moi Lily de quoi tu es désolé.

Je prend quelques minutes pour réfléchir afin de trouver les mots qui transcriront au mieux ce que je ressent.

-Je suis désolé surtout de t'avoir fait souffrir, je ne voulais pas, commençais-je. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu t'intéresser tant à moi, personne ne s'intéresse à moi. Je pensais plus ou moins à une blague, en fait je n'y ai pas trop réfléchit. Tout ce que je savais c'était que ce n'était pas pour moi. Alors je t'ai rejeté et t'ai blesser sans même m'en rendre compte. Je suis désolé aussi d'avoir déçu Remus, c'était mon seul ami et je l'aime.

Il me repousse doucement mais ferment afin que ses yeux croisent les miens, et cette fois, je ne résiste pas.

-Ma Lily, ma douce Lily, me dit-il en caressant doucement mes joues de la main, afin d'enlever les dernières traces de larme. Je crois que moi aussi, je te dois des excuses. Je viens de comprendre bien des choses et j'ai vu que j'avais commis bien des erreurs.

Tout d'abord, sache que tu es quelqu'un de formidable et que tout le monde le sait. Si personne ne t'approche, c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils ont peur que tu les repousses. Tu sembles si indépendante, de n'avoir besoin de personne. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que c'est faux et que tu souffres. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt car au lieu de t'imposer ma présence comme je l'ai fait, je t'aurais approché en douceur et nous aurions d'abord été amis. Comme les autres, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de moi, même en ami, j'ai donc décidé de ne pas te laisser le choix, de t'avoir à l'usure. J'espérais aussi que tu serais jalouse de toutes ces filles avec lesquelles je sortais. Certes, ce n'était pas désagréable, mais, pour moi, il n'y a jamais eu que toi.

Quand à Remus, ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne t'en veux pas, seulement il savait que s'il venait te voir, cela me blesserait, il a donc évité. J'ai été égoïste, je voulais te blesser comme tu l'avais fait, je lui ai donc plus ou moins demandé de ne pas te parler. Il n'a pas voulu de m'avouer ce qu'il t'a dit ce jour-là, mais je sais qu'il le regrette. Enfin bon, tu verras ça avec lui, en plus, il va avoir besoin de toi demain, il va énormément s'en vouloir, il tient beaucoup à Sirius et savoir qu'il l'a blessé sera difficile à digérer. Mais en attendant, dis-moi, voudrais-tu être mon amie ?

Au début de son discours, j'ai sentit ma capacité à penser revenir et je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait raison, c'était bien moi qui repousser les gens. Je mets toujours une certaine distance avec tout le monde, de peur d'être blessé. Et selon toute vraisemblance, je devais avoir un sacré manque de confiance en moi ce qui est très paradoxale puisque je n'ai aucun mal à m'imposer et à me faire respecter. Il était temps que je m'en rende compte; je crois que je le savais mais que je ne voulais pas le voir. Ça aurait fait s'effondrer beaucoup trop de mes certitudes et aveugler pas ma vision de moi-même.

Mais revenons-en à James. Là aussi je me suis rendu compte de choses. Je crois que je n'ai aucune envie d'être son amie. Il attend patiemment ma réponse, une légère appréhension dans le regard.

-Non, je ne crois pas que je veux être ton amie, lui dis-je sérieusement.

Je vois qu'il baisse la tête, j'ai eu le temps de lire la tristesse dans ses beaux yeux chocolat. Je lui prend doucement le menton et lui relève la tête de manière à ce qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. Il semble étonné de mon geste et attend la suite.

-Non, je ne veux pas être ton, amie, je veux être plus, ajoutais-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Un grand sourire apparaît aussi sur son visage et ses yeux redeviennent rieurs. J'approche doucement mes lèvres des siennes et m'arrêtes à deux millimètres de son visage, le laissant faire le dernier pas, s'il le vaut toujours.

Il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et je sens un fourmillement nouveau dans mon ventre. La sensation est très bizarre mais tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable. J'approfondis donc notre baiser.

Ben quoi, vous n'avez pas tout suivis ? C'est tout simple en fait, pendant mon introspection, je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais !!!


End file.
